The Urvakan Curse : A Honks Story
by Tox Tox
Summary: Harry is paired with Tonks during the Battle of the 7 Potters but is struck with a deadly curse that many have never heard of. Now there is only one person that can save him. Honks. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : While I primarily write Pokemon stories, I was inspired to write an erotic Harry Potter story after reading my friend YDream08's work. This is quite literally the first time I have written something of this nature so please be forgiving. The story will be continued if you readers like it.**

Harry tumbled to the floor, barely managing to avoid hitting his head against the floor. It had been a whirl-whind of a few minutes and the realization of everything that had happened was yet to set in. Even though he had avoided hitting his head, Harry felt his forehead exploding in pain.

The 7 Potters Plan had ended very badly, clearly someone had ratted them out. The Death Eaters were on them from the beginning

A rift in the air opened and another person tumbled to the ground beside him.

In his searing pain, Harry was unable to register what was happening. Even then, he instinctively looked to see if his friend was alright. "Tonks? Are you okay?"

Harry wanted to help Tonks to her feet but just as he began to reach for her, another jolt of pain ran through his head. Harry stumbled backwards against the wall. Thankfully, the architecture of Grimmauld Place was relatively modern and the walls weren't too hard.

The pain began to blur Harry's vision, greatly limiting what he could see. He could make out Tonk's concerned face and he could hear bits of what she was saying but the pain was far too much for him to focus.

"I can't hear you" Harry said, motioning towards his ears, trying to tell her that he couldn't process anything he was hearing because of the pain.

And then, he felt something tug at his mind.

"_Harry, this is me_"

A tender voice reverberated through Harry's mind.

He looked at Tonks, who nodded knowingly. _Legilimency_.

"_Harry, you've been hit with the Urvakan Curse_" Tonks' voice echoed through Harry's mind. "_It's a forgotten curse from Eastern Europe. I guess the death eaters got it out of someone from that region. I'd guess Karkaroff_"

In the chaos of the pain in his head, Harry could barely muster a response but seeing the worry on Tonk's face made him want to tell her that he was okay. Something within him didn't like seeing her face riddled with worry.

It then occurred to him that Tonks was hearing all of his thoughts. He blushed and she promptly bushed in response as well.

"_There's only one thing that can stop this, Harry_" Tonks voice rang through his head.

"_What is it?_" Harry thought back.

Tonks was taking a while to respond and Harry, in his pain, couldn't tell why she was being so shy.

"_The Urvakan Curse only wears off when the brain releases large doses of oxytocin"_

"_And?"_

"_Well, Harry, um"_

"_What is it, Tonks?"_

"_That only happens during orgasm"_

Harry let the words float around in his head for a bit. Orgasm? There was a curse that was only lifted through Orgasm? Even in the searing pain, Harry began to chuckle.

Tonks seemed to see the humour in it too and she began to chuckle as well.

As the laughter faded, Harry began to wonder on how exactly he would get to an orgasm in a state like this. He was very moody about his sexuality and wasn't someone that could jerk off to a random picture of a naked girl. He needed some ambience, like the times he'd jerk off in the bath to the softcore sex scenes in Poison Ivy. He always found softcore porn much more appetising than their hardcore counterparts. Once again, he realized Tonks was privy to his mind.

He felt his face turn red which was quite a feeling given his head was splitting open in agony. He saw Tonks blush and her hair, which had been blue all night, turn bright pink.

"_I'll go to the other room" _her voice rang in his head.

As she left, Harry undid his trousers and pulled them off of him. He got rid of his underwear as well and sat down with his back propped against one of the walls.

He looked down at his penis and realized it was as flaccid as one could possibly be. It had even shrivelled up, leaving the pink tip of his cock looking rather helpless. Trying to fight the pain, Harry took his penis in his right hand and slowly began to stroke it, trying to make his cock spring to life.

But as he had feared, his throbbing headaches kept him from being able to concentrate and think of anything remotely sexual. He tried, he certainly tried. He thought about Cho and the time they had shared a long, sloppy kiss in the Room of Requirement. He tried to extend that scenario in his head. Tried to picture him slowly taking off her robe. But his concentration kept breaking as the pain bounced back.

Harry tried again. He thought about Ginny and how her slender frame would look like underneath her clothes. He thought about her stomach, no doubt well toned through all the Quidditch practice, and he thought about leaving a trail of kisses through her stomach and climbing up to her chest. He thought of her wrapping her slim hands around him as he did this, and he thought of her leaving tiny kisses on his head as he left kisses on her chest.

Harry felt his penis come above and slowly begin to harden. But just as he visualized what he thought Ginny's breasts might look like, his concentration broke again as the pain burst through his forehead.

"Fuck" Harry muttered.

"It's alright" Tonks walked into the room.

Amidst the pain, it took Harry a few seconds to realize that he was butt naked in front of Professor Lupin's wife and he yanked backwards, rapidly reaching for his hand and trying to cover his now semi-erect manhood.

"_It's alright, Harry_" Tonks' voice echoed in his head. "_Masturbation needs a clear mind_"

Harry looked at her and realized there was no use fighting it. He eased up, taking his hand away from his cock. Something about being naked in front of Tonks did the trick and now his penis was in full throttle, standing at a decent 6 inches high. Harry didn't know much about Tonks but he figured that someone that worked as an auror must have been around the world and, accordingly, been with a fair number of people. Like all boys, Harry became very self aware of the size of his manhood.

"_It's not too small_" Tonks giggled inside his mind.

Harry had forgotten again that Tonks had access to his thoughts and the fact that she knew he was thinking about her sexually did something to his brain and he realized his pulse had quickened and his breathing had gotten heavier. This was the first time he had been naked in front of a woman that wasn't Moaning Myrtle.

"_The point of the Urvakan Curse is to turn someone into a sex crazed monster" _Tonks' voice rang through Harry's mind. "_But it doesn't have to be this way. Let me help_"

While the pain was making his head explode, the implications of what Tonks had said made Harry shift around uncomfortably where he sat.

"_You're with Remus" _Harry replied in his head. That was the only thing he could think of.

"_We all swore our lives to ending this war and letting you go insane out of the pain of the Urvakan Curse goes against that, Harry_"

Tonks knelt down next to Harry and helped him get to his feet.

A part of Harry wanted to argue. Remus was a valuable friend. Not just to him but also to his father. Could he do that to Remus? Another part of him was just over the moon. Frankly, he had always found Tonks very attractive but the fact that she was with Remus had kept him from thinking the usual boy thoughts about her. But now, all he could do was picture her naked. Did _all_ of her hair change colours?

Harry tried to fight the thoughts but it was too late.

"_I don't think I'll need to get naked_" Tonks' voice echoed. "_Though I am flattered that the great Harry Potter thought about me like that, with all the girls you have fawning over you"_

"_Remus?"_

"_As long as we both agree to not tell anyone, nobody will be hurt"_

Harry watched as Tonks sat him down on one of the chairs at the Dining Table before getting down on her knees next to him.

"_Just relax, okay? If you keep worrying about it, there won't be a point_"

Harry nodded and his began to race. He had read all about blowjobs, he'd seen a hundred videos on Dudley's computer. He was finally going to experience the real thing.

Harry figured that if this was going to happen, he might as well enjoy it. "_You're really pretty, Nymphadora"_

Tonks looked at him with a smirk. Harry figured he would have some fun and pictured himself toying with one of her nipples. He wasn't sure what colour they'd be and decided to give them a pink hue in his mind.

He saw Tonks blush and just as he had started to move forward with the scenario in his mind, he felt the most incredible softness engulf his cock. He looked down to see Tonks had slowly begun to lick his throbbing manhood.

She had sounded like she was being super professional about it all but as Harry studied her face, he could tell she was letting herself enjoy this.

Harry watched as Tonks kept her eyes closed as she slowly slid her tongue up and down his penis. Harry could move his penis gently up and down when he was erect and he did just that, moving his cock slightly out of the reach of her tongue.

Tonks opened her eyes, surprised when she couldn't locate his penis with her tongue. When she realized what had happened, she giggled and Harry giggled back at her.

Tonks seemed like she wanted to play. She grabbed Harry's cock with both hands and held it down at her mercy.

"_No games with me, Mr Potter_"

She took it into her mouth and Harry felt like his entire being was sucked into a magic tunnel from which there was no escape. As she gently began to bob her head up and down his shaft, Harry felt his breathing quicken and he instinctively pulled his cock backwards before driving it right back in. All of Harry's male hormones kicked in and Harry began to fuck her mouth.

As he did this, Harry looked down at the pink haired beauty that was working on his cock and looked down the line of her neck. Her robes bared quite a bit of her collar bones and Harry felt a primal urge to kiss them. He wasn't sure of whether to act on these urges.

"_Go ahead"_

Harry didn't waste any time. He pulled her up and then pushed her onto the dining table. With Tonks on her back, Harry got on top of her and began to flood her neck with kisses.

During all this time, Tonks never let go of his cock, continuously stroking it through everything. With the pain in his head, the gentle touch of her neck on his lips and the sheer joy of having his cock tugged by her warm hands, Harry couldn't think but then, he didn't need to.

On top of her and on all fours, Harry reached for her robe. As he unbuttoned them, he found a skin tight white t-shirt underneath. In his lust filled daze, Harry couldn't bother with taking her t-shirt off entirely. Instead, he merely lifted them up and over her breasts. To her Harry's delight, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts weren't the biggest but Harry liked that quite a bit. They were just the right size to be handfuls and each was topped off with an adorable pink nipple.

"_Those tight bras get in the way of moving around comfortably_"

Tonks chuckled and looking at her, so did Harry. As she chuckled, Harry realized he felt more than just lust when he saw her. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"_Why thank you, Mr Potter"_

"_I like it when you call me that"_

"_They're pink, just like you'd imagined them"_

Harry did something not many boys would do. Despite having Tonks bare breasts right there for the taking, he instead reached up and planted a kiss right on her lips. He had been nervous about doing it and instantly regretted it, thinking perhaps that he had crossed the line. However, Tonks kissed back. Harry let the kiss last a very long time, all the whole enjoying the feeling of Tonks' tiny hands working on his throbbing cock.

Harry pulled out of the kiss and looked down, right at Tonks' eyes.

"_50 points for Hufflepuff"_

"_Why thank you, Professor Potter. Would you also grade the rest of me?"_

At that point, Harry realized Tonks was really into this. It had crossed whatever imaginary lines they had a long time ago. He followed the cue and dove face-first into her breasts. The softness of her breasts coupled with the constant joy of having his cock tugged by the most beautiful witch he had ever seen sent him into overdrive.

Harry felt his cock begin to throb. Before he could warn her, he felt like life pour out through his penis. As the semen rose from his testicles and moved up the veins in his shaft, Harry felt like his soul did the same thing. He exploded in her hands, ropes of his cum landing in all directions, including some that landed on her stomach.

As his orgasm faded, so did his pain and Harry's mind began to clear.

As things settled down, Harry realized his penis, now rather flaccid, was still in her hand and he looked at Tonks, submissively laying beneath him, her robes semi-parted and her t-shirt raised above her naked breasts, bits of his cum splattered on her toned stomach.

It seemed like Tonks was back to her usual self too.

"Well then" she muttered, looking away from Harry.

"Y-yes" Harry quickly moved away, trying to look for tissues that he could give her.

"It's alright, Harry" Tonks said after a pregnant pause "That can happen. It's just biology"

Harry looked at her. She'd gotten fully dressed in the few seconds. Harry was still naked, though. But even though his lustful haze had parted and he was completely in his head, he felt oddly comfortable just standing there in front of her, naked or otherwise.

"Was this the first time we really hung out?" He smirked.

"Hopefully we can keep our clothes on the next time" Tonks giggled.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : I had not anticipated the response I got from the first chapter and so here I am. I have decided I will make this a mini-series and give the characters some development. I had initially planned it as a one-shot erotic story that didn't bother with anything other than the physical exhanges. It is difficult to go back in time and see things from the perspective of a 17 year old boy discovering a female body for the first time but I tried.**_

_**As I said before, the entire story is inspired by the work of my friend Ydream08, who you should definitely check out. She has great HP stories and almost all of them have some erotic aspects.**_

Nymphadora Tonks had told herself that whatever she had done, she had done for the war. Harry was in pain and the Urvakan Curse could only be lifted in one way so she did what she had to do. But as she sat down on the porch, watching everyone at the Burrow make preparations for Fleur & Bill's wedding, she realized she couldn't keep herself from stealing glances at Harry.

They'd barely spoken since the enter affair at Grimmauld Place and since they got back to the Burrow, Harry had kept himself busy with his friends. Of course, Tonks knew this wasn't out of the ordinary. They weren't friends or anything and they barely talked before this so one awkward make out session wasn't going to change that. After all, it hadn't meant anything. It was for the war. _Of course._

"Do I look alright?"

Tonks turned to see Ginny Weasley talking to her. The youngest Weasley had put on a beautiful pink dress. At least it was beautiful by Weasley standards. Tonks was about to say that Ginny looked great but Tonks spotted Harry approaching them in the corner of her eye and changed her answer.

"You should change your hair, that'll look even better" Tonks said with a smile, trying to sound as sincere as she could.

Tonks saw that Ginny furrowed her brows. Frankly, Ginny looked fine but it had the intended effect.

"You're right" Ginny replied before heading back inside the house.

Harry had walked up to them, probably intending to speak to Ginny, and he stopped midway when he saw that she had left. Tonks called after him "Hey!"

Tonks wasn't sure if Harry was happy to see her. He didn't look all that excited.

"Hey" Harry said. It was a cursory greeting, nothing to get happy or upset about.

Tonks took a long hard look at him. He was wearing one of Bill's old tuxedo robes. Even though the clothes were old and rather shabby, Harry made them look rather good. Rather delicious. Tonks cut off her trail of thought.

"How have you been?" Harry asked, as he got closer to her.

Tonks could tell Harry was uneasy and that he was continuing the conversation purely out of courtesy. Did that mean anything? After all, if it hadn't meant anything, there was no reason for Harry to be so uptight about. Maybe it _had_ meant something.

"Oh just the usual" Tonks replied, making sure her reply sounded as drab as possible.

"I'm loving the pumpkin punch" Harry said "you should try some"

"I will" Tonks gently smiled back, choosing not to point out to Harry that there was no Pumpkin Punch. There was no punch at all.

The fact that Harry was blubbering around like an idiot around her made Tonks oddly happy and she decided she was going to have fun with him. Using her most subtle legilimency, Tonks bombarded Harry's mind with images of her slowly undoing her robes in front of him. Harry had some experience with Occlumency, Tonks knew that, but her episode with him at Grimmauld Place had also told her that he wasn't skilled enough to call out mental intrusions if they were done with enough finesse. And finesse was something she had in spades.

Tonks looked at Harry and saw that he was lost in thought. It was working. He absent mindedly sat down next to her, clearly trying to work out what was going on inside his head.

She kept the onslaught going, making sure he got a full view and that his mind was completely enamoured. Tonks looked into Harry's head.

_The location Tonks had picked for the exhibition was a Hogwarts Classroom. They were both in their school robes, her wearing Hufflepuff yellow and him wearing Gryffindor red._

"_Do you like what you see, Mr Potter?" Tonks asked with a naughty little grin as she as she slid her robes off of her. This time she was wearing a bra, the frilly kind that she had learnt muggles and muggle-borns obsessed over. The bra was a cute little black thing that contrasted well her with pale skin._

"_Can you help me with this?" Tonks asked Harry, turning around so she had her back to him, motioning to him to help her with her bra._

_Harry came forward and did just that, skillfully undoing the bra before placing a gentle kiss on the back of her shoulder. _

_Tonks turned around. Truth be told, she had always been self-aware about the size of her breasts but the enthusiasm with which Harry had buried his head into them back at Grimmauld Place had boosted her confidence and so she stood firm, making sure Harry got a good look at her front. _

The real Tonks studied Harry's facial expressions as the scenario played out in his head. He was confused but he was enjoying it. It was clear that he fancied her, only suppressing those feelings because he didn't want to hurt Remus.

Tonks' heart sank when Remus' name crossed her mind. But her breath had started to quicken at the prospect of Harry thinking those naughty, naughty things about her and enjoying them as well and so she found it easy to ignore the part of her that felt bad about Remus.

Tonks decided to take the game a bit further.

"I don't mean to pry, Harry" Tonks said, doing her best to sound concerned "but is the Dark Lord trying to get to your head?"

"W-what?" Harry replied "N-no, I'm just thinking about something else"

"It's fine Harry" Tonks replied "We're all here for you. Let me take a look"

"W-wait Tonks"

Tonks probed into Harry's mind and saw exactly what she knew she would see. She made a conscious effort to blush and change the colour of her hair three times over.

"H-Harry" Tonks stammered, trying her best to remember the acting lessons she had taken as part of Auror training.

"I'm sorry" Harry replied "I didn't mean to do that. I know that's inappropriate"

The last word resonated inside Tonk's mind. She looked up to see the bravest and purest person she had ever met and realized she had far overstepped her boundaries. He looked genuinely upset.

"Come with me" Tonks said and gently took his right hand, leading him back inside The Burrow. She led him right to the top most room, the boys' bedroom, where she knew nobody would interrupt them, placing a charm on the door.

"I'm sorry Harry" Tonks said, clutching him by the shoulders.

"Why are you apologizing?" Harry asked, clearly perplexed.

"I planted those images in your head" Tonks replied, finding it very hard to look him in the eyes.

Harry didn't reply and as Tonks waited for his reply, her eyes looking down, she felt a sickening fear begin to tug at her heart. He was probably going to hate her now. After all, she had used magic to mess with his head, that was probably also kind of illegal.

"I understand why you did that" Harry replied after what seemed like an eternity.

Tonks looked up to meet his eyes.

"I am assuming you did that because you can't stop thinking about me either"

Tonks looked at Harry and absorbed the words behind his honest admission. There was a fair bit of risk involved in that admission. Tonks could just say that she had done what she did just to take the mickey out of him. That would leave him looking really stupid. But Harry was above that. This was a boy, no, a man that didn't beat around the bush or twist words.

"Yes" Tonks replied, trying to sound as genuine as she could.

Harry sat down on the bed behind him. "You're with Remus", he said, quietly, almost inaudibly.

By then, her lusty haze had faded and Tonks was far more in her senses that she liked to admit. She had been telling herself that her unfaithful thoughts had been driven purely by lust and had no emotional significance to them. But in that moment, she realized that it was a lot more than just lust.

"I am just going to be honest, Harry" Tonks said, reaching for every ounce of courage inside her. "I think I don't want to be with him"

"I'm not a big expert on feelings but maybe it's just a little infatuation, you know?" Harry said, his voice lacking any of the conviction with which he normally spoke.

Tonks observed the way Harry sat. He was clearly lost and Tonks felt a strong urge to hug him and comfort him.

"I acknowledge that" Tonks replied "But while I don't know what we have between us, I know I am not so sure about Remus anymore"

Tonks didn't like having to talk so much. While her arousal had subsided, she didn't like the questions Harry was asking. He, in his unbridled honesty, probably didn't know that people didn't like confronting their feelings so much. She wanted to shut the questions down and she decided she would.

"What should we do?" Harry asked her, a genuine vulnerability sparkling in his eyes.

"I don't think we have the luxury of overthinking things" Tonks sat down next to him "Either of us could die any second, I think we can afford to be a little selfish, you know? May be Remus or Ginny don't need to know?"

Tonks felt like an idiot the minute she said it. She had suggested infidelity to Harry Potter, probably the most morally infallible person around. She anticipated a telling off or worse, being told to leave the room or something of that nature.

To her surprise, Harry moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. The kiss was many things. Affectionate, sincere. May be not so lustful but Tonks decided not to think so much about it.

As he pulled away, Tonks looked at his face. It had clearly taken Harry a lot of courage to do what he did and Tonks didn't want him to feel like he was unwelcome. She moved towards him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Is it alright to be doing this if neither of us are sure?" Harry asked her.

Tonks could see he was looking for a genuine answer. She wanted to tell him something profound but there was only one thing she really could say "I don't want to die with regrets"

Harry didn't say anything but the answer seemed to have worked.

"I have another concern" he said.

Tonks nodded, encouraging him to share whatever it was.

"I'm not sure I am very good at this sex stuff" Harry said, sounding embarassed.

It took Tonks everything she had to not burst into laughter. Why didn't everyone have this kind of honesty?

"I'll teach you" Tonks pushed Harry down on the bed and jumped on top of him. She began to kiss him on his neck.

She wanted to make him feel things he had never felt before, to give him things nobody had given him before. For a few minutes, she wanted to forget about the war and the looming spectre of death.

-X-

Harry had never known how good it felt to be kissed on the neck. Despite it being summer, the morning air that day had been rather chilly and the touch of her cold yet gentle lips on his neck sent shivers down the rest of him. Harry could feel his penis begin to stir in his trousers as Tonks kept flooding the sides of neck with a torrent of kisses. He wanted to respond and participate but Tonks held his hands down and Harry decided he would very much like to be dominated and merely enjoy the proceedings.

Tonks straddled him, pushing her weight down on him and for the first time, Harry realized just how light she was. If he wanted to, he could probably pick her up and carry her like a baby. He made a mental note to try that later.

Though Harry would have liked it if she never stopped, Tonks broke away from kissing his neck after a few minutes and, still straddling him as if she were riding him from the front, hastily threw off her robes. She was about to unbutton her flowery white shirt when Harry stopped her, choosing to unbutton them himself.

He had already seen what she looked like underneath but as Harry undid every individual button, his anticipation grew, his heart began to pound like a madman. As every button fell apart, her shirt fell away, revealing a tiny bit more of her skin. As more and more of her stomach became visible, Harry drank in the sight of her pale skin and what looked like the most delicious belly-button. After the third button, the underside of adorable little breasts came into view and as soon as he had undone the final button, he tore it off her and threw it to the floor so he could take in all of Nymphadora Tonks' naked beauty.

"You're beautiful" Harry said softly and while he meant that compliment for all of her, his eyes stayed locked on her breasts. In truth, they were the first pair of breasts he had ever seen in person and he couldn't help but be mesmerized. They were beautiful, small, just big enough to be handfuls, yet beautiful, with a large, pink areola that was topped by tiny yet rather perky nipples.

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Potter" Tonks chuckled.

"Beautiful eyes" Harry replied, making no effort to hide his obsession with her chest.

Tonks got up and, without ever moving her eyes away from Harry, expertly undid his trousers. By then Harry's cock had leaked more than a decent bit of pre-cum and the fluid made his tip glisten. Before he could realize what was happening, Tonks swept in and took the length of his cock into her mouth.

Harry felt like his soul had been blown into outer space.

The sensation of his pulsating cock sliding in through her moist lips and into her warm, gentle mouth was nothing like Harry had ever felt before and he gasped very audibly. Instinctively he closed his eyes.

He gasped again as Tonks slid her mouth backwards but not entirely, still keeping the tip of his cock inside her mouth. She then slid forwards again so more of his cock was inside her mouth again. And then she began to repeat the motion, back and forth. With each slide, he felt his cock run against her oh so delicate tongue and as he slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of the most beautiful witch he had ever seen sucking on his cock with reckless abandon.

To his shock and utter dismay, Tonks pulled away and got up. Harry looked at her, pleading for her to go back but she nodded disapprovingly.

"Don't get greedy, Mr. Potter" she said with a crooked grin "I need some work too"

Tonks laid down on the bed and motioned towards her breasts. Harry didn't need to be told twice and instantly got to work, taking her left nipple into his mouth. Without any real idea of how to go about things, Harry decided to bite on it. Immediately, Tonks cried in pain.

Harry looked up, startled.

Tonks gave an endearing smile "They're very gentle, Harry"

More than a little embarrassed, Harry looked at the nipple beneath him and almost felt bad for it, like he ought to apologize to the nipple itself. Heeding her words, he took it back into his mouth and decided to be gentle this time, slowly running around in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. He began to hear moans from her, the good kind, and kept repeating the thing that had done trick - a gentle sweep around nipple, where he rolled his tongue around its base almost like it was a joystick doing a 360 turn.

Her moans began to slowly intensify and after a few seconds, Harry decided to take a gamble and switch it up a bit. With only the porn he had seen on Dudley's computer as reference, Harry began to suck on it. Tonks seemed to like this and as he continued to suck on her nipple, beginning to alternate between the left and right nipple, he felt Tonks wrap her arms and legs around him, bringing her arm around to gently rustle his hair.

The last act made Harry feel different. It was sexual and it was physical but it also overwhelmingly affectionate. Harry moved away from her nipples and looked up at her face, making eye-contact. They didn't say anything but in their silence, it seemed like they both knew. He moved into her lips and they two began to kiss.

As they kissed, Harry felt his cock constantly rub against her trousers. As the kiss continued and she made no effort to take off her trousers, Harry felt a little disappointed but he was too swept up in the kiss to care. After a while, Harry felt adventurous and began to probe her mouth with his lips. She let him in almost instantly and Harry entered her mouth with his tongue. Tonks' tongue attacked his almost instantly and the two went to war with their tongues, lashing at each other with everything they had.

Her warmth and her body made Harry feel a new kind of comfortable. While he had initially been nervous about being naked in front of her, he now felt like he could do anything in front of her. She was the most beautiful and attractive person he had met and yet she was also the most endearing and the most comforting. What was this feeling?

The kiss went on for what felt like eons and Harry didn't want it to stop but then Harry began to hear rumblings. The building began to shake. And then, Harry heard shrieks.

They both sprang up.

The Death Eaters had reached the burrow.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**(Do read, share & drop a review!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note : A hundred followers in a story that's not even a month old. What is this. What even is this.**_

_**I am beyond flattered that so many of you considered my story worth following. Thank you so much for the support. If you have enjoyed reading up to this point and also read this chapter, feel free to drop a review and let me know how you'd like to see this story develop.**_

_**This was meant to just have one chapter but the enormous support made me want to keep this going for a just a bit longer. I have a rough idea of how I want this story to end. I will work towards that.**_

_**Happy Reading ! Special shout out to Chaos Snow Kitsune for being such a great friend. **_

Every time these situations arose, Harry Potter felt like the biggest coward in the world. The entire reason this event, a harmless wedding, was being attacked was because the Death Eaters knew Harry Potter would be there. There were innocent people downstairs that were facing death simply because they were affiliated with him and he was doing nothing to stop it. Harry felt like scum. Why was he so useless?

Lost amidst thoughts of Sirius, Harry's mind zoned out Tonks' voice, who was repeatedly shouting something. Something Harry wasn't paying attention to.

"We need to disapparate, Harry"

Harry had barely dressed himself and he looked up at Tonks. Her face had gone colourless. What she was saying made sense. It made perfect sense. But what was the point of going somewhere if Ron and Hermione weren't with him? Would the two of them be able to find the horcruxes?

Harry felt his face heat up in anxiety. He could hear the sound of approaching footsteps, the sound of somebody charging up the stairs. The Burrow was a worn down old building and its rickety stairs were quick to make noises whenever anyone was on them.

The person on the other side was approaching with force, their footsteps echoing across the building. Every individual thud made Harry's insides turn and as the footsteps got louder and louder, Harry did something that defied common sense. He jumped and, in one quick motion, he jumped in front of Tonks. For a few seconds, the grander scheme of things seemed to escape him and all he could think about was not letting Tonks suffer the same way Sirius had.

The door burst open and Bellatrix Lestrange shot in through the door.

Even Bellatrix seemed to be caught off guard by the way that Harry was offering himself up for attack and she took a few seconds to process what was going on.

"_Avad-"_

Something primal went off deep inside Harry's brain. Urges and instincts that humans have inherited from ancestors they hardly recognize.

Harry's right fist flew across the air and buried itself into Bellatrix's cheek. Harry heard Tonks shriek in the background but his mind was far away from the room. All he could think of was the cold, lifeless body of Sirius Black.

Bellatrix fell backwards against the wall and Harry instinctively reached for her wand and pulled it away, throwing it backwards and far out of her reach.

Harry sprang on top of her and wrapped both arms around her neck, squeezing it as hard as he could. He couldn't even bring his eyes up and make eye contact with her, focusing his entire mind and being onto her neck and trying to squeeze the life out of it.

But then, something snapped and Harry felt his mind began to clear.

His hands loosened and Harry felt something sink inside him. Bellatrix had almost passed out but she had not died. She would have died if Harry had kept the pressure going for just a bit more. Harry pulled his hands away and got up.

The blood lust that had consumed him began to fade and Harry looked at Tonks, embarrassment beginning to stir up inside him. He had been seconds away from killing someone. Someone other than Voldemort.

Harry looked at Tonks, her face more than a little unsettled.

"I'm S-Sorry" Harry managed to utter. Was she scared of him ?

Suddenly, they heard more footsteps climbing up the stairs.

Harry looked at Tonks, not sure what to do. Tonks seemed to realize this.

"Obliviate" Tonks spoke with a steely determination, her wand pointed at the near unconscious Bellatrix.

Harry watched the spell strike Bellatrix and immediately her posture changed. Even in the unconscious state, Bellatrix had a look of confidence and poise about her. As the spell set in, her mannerisms changed and her body began to look a lot less intimidating.

"Let's go" Tonks extended arm in his direction.

Harry looked at her and then at her outstretched hand. He put his hand in her's.

-x-

The two of them fell into the floors of Grimmauld Place. As soon as Harry felt the floors and walls of the Black family home, he broke into tears.

Tonks looked at the man, no, boy crying infront of her. She knew what he was going through. She'd spent years and years training to be an Auror but when her first real altercation with a dark wizard had presented itself to her, she'd had to fight everything inside her to cast the killing spell, even though the Ministry had approved of it.

She saw Harry, who at that point was sobbing very loudly and felt like she was looking at herself from over a decade ago. Instinctively, Tonks wrapped her arms around him.

Harry kept crying in her arms for a number of minutes. Tonks tried to think of ways to calm him down but in truth, she didn't know what to do. She was having to fight her own mind to just focus on Harry and not think of the others at the wedding. Had there been fatalities? Her mind went to he had died, then she had been cheating on him during his final hours. No, she didn't want to think about that.

Tonks felt Harry reach for her head and pull her into his chest. It felt like he was using her as a pillow of some kind but Tonks didn't mind, she just let him be. She felt his head on top of her head, the warmth of his breath falling down on her hair. He held her tight as he sobbed and Tonks felt like giving him all the comfort in the world.

As more time passed, Harry ceased sobbing loudly. The two still sat there on the floor, Harry still cradling her head in silence.

"You're a good person, Harry" Tonks looked at Harry in the eyes. "Probably the best I know"

His eyes were bloodshot and the relentless sobbing had left trails of dried tears on his pale face.

"I was going to k-kill her" Harry replied, not making eye contact.

"Harry, this is a war" Tonks put her right hand on his, trying to assure him.

Harry didn't respond for a few seconds. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

Tonks looked at the person sitting in front of her, and looked at the innocence in Harry's eyes, and it occurred to her again that this was the purest soul she had ever run into. Was it so wrong to feel what she felt when the person in question was this pure? This priceless?

"You still pulled away. In your situation, most people wouldn't have" Tonks replied, giving him an encouraging smile. "You also jumped in front of me. You put your life in danger to protect me"

"Anyone in the Order would have done that" Harry replied promptly.

"To save you, yes. Not to save me. I am not that important in the grand scheme of the war"

The two still had their eyes locked on each other but Harry didn't say anything.

Tonks couldn't decipher the different kinds of emotions she was feeling. For one, she was feeling deeply empathetic towards Harry for having to face his first kill. But she was also deeply awed by his raw courage

"You're very important to me" Harry said, breaking the silence.

Tonks realized at that moment that she felt something else. She was probably, sort of, kind of in love. She didn't know what to say to that. Mostly because she knew that he meant every bit of what he had said. Without saying a word, Tonks dove into kiss him.

The two were still sat on the floor but Harry managed to catch her as she kissed him, the force of her shove pushing him down onto the floor.

She kissed him with everything she had. Frankly, nobody had ever told her that she mattered. She had joined the war with utmost sincerity and she completely understood that given the prophecy, Harry's life was the most valuable. But she had always felt expandable. Even Remus seemed to have accepted that he was ready to sacrifice her, if need be. That was supposed to be the case but wasn't he meant to be more hung up about it?

Tonks pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Harry beneath her.

"I don't think I'm unsure anymore" she said, short of breath. She was a little hesitant about saying that but she figured if she was going to die any second, she didn't want to keep secrets.

Harry looked at her, his face quite evidently lost in thought. "I think I'm sure too" he replied softly.

Tonks didn't need any more encouragement. Still straddling him, she quickly lifted off her top, throwing it off of herself. In the chaos that had broken out in the burrow, she had forgotten to put her bra back on so she sat there, entirely topless on top of him. The cold air at Grimmauld Place tickled her nipples and very quickly they were pert and poking out.

Harry reached forward, trying to cup them but she slapped his hands away.

"Not yet" she smiled.

Tonks got off Harry and tugged at his shirt. He followed her lead and quickly undressed himself. As he did so, Tonks

She pulled him and pushing him against the wall, quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down with urgency. It looked like Harry had forgotten his underwear in the hurry as well.

Harry's cock was semi-erect but it was still mostly shrivelled up.

"It's not much" Harry said, grabbing it with one hand. He began stroking it, probably trying to get it to full erection and hence a bit bigger.

"It's adorable" Tonks kissed him on the lips. She always found his self-consciousness very cute.

She pushed his hand away and took his shaft into her own hands. She began to massage it with her thumbs and it responded to her touch very quickly, growing at least three inches longer and a decent bit wider.

"That's quite a wand you've got there, Mr. Potter"

Harry burst out laughing.

To be fair, it looked like any other cock. But Tonks wanted Harry to feel comfortable.

She knelt down, still stroking it with her hands. Face to face with the tip of his cock, she moved forward and licked across the pore of his penis, swirling her tongue around his tip. She heard him moan gently and it made her feel very peaceful to know that she was making him feel good. He deserved it.

She held his penis by its base and decided to do something she knew Harry probably didn't know was possible. She pushed his dick to one side and kissed his testicles one by one. Clearly Harry wasn't expecting this and he shuddered under her touch.

She gently pulled one of his testicles into her mouth and sucked on it, careful not to exert too much pressure on the fragile little things. At one point, she decided to take it a little further and gently tugged on the ball and she could hear Harry let out a gently cry.

-X-

Harry didn't quite know what he was feeling. He had masturbated many times and had a general idea that having his cock tugged would be fun. But as he stood there, letting Tonks play with his testicles, he found himself feeling an entirely new set of feelings.

She tugged on his testicle. While he felt a small droplet of pain, he also felt like someone was tugging on his heart.

She pulled away from his testicle and went back to paying attention to his shaft.

Harry felt her cold, moist tongue running up and down his shaft. Her movements increased his anticipation and he felt his penis continue to throb. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by everything going on around him.

He felt his penis enter into a cold, moist cave. He was inside her mouth. She gently pushed back and forth and Harry felt his cock leaving and entering her mouth. Everytime he entered her mouth, the tip of his cock and his gentle, fragile nerves collided with her soft lips.

Inside her mouth and under his shaft, her tongue wriggled and Harry felt sparks fly in his penis every time his cock and her tongue made contact.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down to see the most beautiful witch he had ever seen sucking his cock.

Without quite thinking it through, he muttered "You're beautiful"

Tonks paused what she was doing and looked up at him, his cock still halfway inside his mouth. "You thoo", she replied.

Something about this was too much for Harry to take and he felt his cock begin to throb and his orgasm begin to form. He wanted to pull away but Tonks seemed to realize what was happening and went back to sucking on his cock with renewed vigour.

Harry's penis began to convulse and Harry felt his entire being rise up from his testicles and pour out through his shaft. She kept working her tongue, massaging his cock as it poured his cum into her mouth and down her throat.

For a few seconds, Harry felt like he was floating through the cosmos. Bursts of ecstasy shot through his entire body, his brain feeling like it had been shot with darts of pleasure.

Slowly, his orgasm faded but Tonks kept playing with his penis in her mouth.

Harry felt his cock lose life and begin to grow flaccid. Even then, Tonks didn't cease sucking. This was a new feeling. A strange cocktail of pain and pleasure. But it was too much for Harry to take and he pulled away, pulling his cock out of her mouth.

Tonks gave Harry an evil grin. He knew he had a lot to learn about this sex business but Tonks seemed like a very experienced teacher.

"You didn't have to swallow it" Harry said, as he slowly sat back down again.

"It's okay" Tonks nuzzled into his arms. "I wanted you to feel good"

There were many things Harry needed to figure out but at that moment he felt very content. He let out a deep breath and nuzzled Tonks closer into him. There was something deeply peaceful about just sitting there with her. Something he hadn't felt with anyone else.

A rift opened in the air next to them and Ron and Hermione disapparated into Grimmauld Place.

_**Do review !**_


End file.
